Wishing for Change
by EndlessReign
Summary: After the disappearance of Anna, Elsa spirals on a downhill slope, while Hans rises to the top. There are more secrets lurking in Castle Arendelle than before, and King Hans has turned the kingdom into a despair filled wasteland. "When I'm Queen, things are going to change," she said, feeling bad for saying it, but she didn't want to live like this anymore.
1. Chapter 1

"_Elsa, Elsa!" A high pitch squeal rang out behind the door. "Elsa! Mama and Papa said you could come out and play with me today! The gates are open, just for us! Come on, Mama and Papa gave us money to buy those fancy chocolates and ice cream!"_

_It had been several weeks since Elsa had hurt Anna, and she had not seen her sister since then. A wide smile graced the eldest princess' lips as she set her book down one the nightstand beside her bed; maybe Mama and Papa had changed their minds about her and Anna not having any contact with each other. _

_Several knocks and promises of chocolate came from behind the door, and it made Elsa have a sudden burst of happiness. "I'm coming, Anna!" she called, and happily opened the door. Anna grabbed her hand as soon as she came out of the room and practically dragged her downstairs. _

"_We are gonna have so much fun, Elsa!" Anna said happily, smiling up at her older sister, who had suddenly stopped walking. Elsa's smile disappeared. "I know, I know! I was supposed to say 'going to.' I forgot, Elsa." Although Elsa noticed her sister's grammar mistake that was not what she was upset about, so she just continued to be led by Anna through the ballroom._

"_Elsa, remember to take care of Anna, darling," the King's voice said behind them. Elsa turned around, and looked skeptical. Her father was the one who wouldn't let her play with Anna, and now he was letting them go outside alone. "Anna, no wandering off! Stay next to your sister at all times; I know how you get when you are excited."_

"_I know! Stay next to Elsa! Got it!" Anna squealed happily as she dragged Elsa to the palace doors that were being opened by two guards._

"_Have fun girls, and stay out of trouble!" the king called as his two little girls disappeared out the doorway._

"_Look at all the people, and all the shops, and all the nature!" Anna said wonderstruck as she and Elsa walked up and down the cobblestone streets filled with amazing things. People smiled as the two little princesses walked by. A kind faced man gave Anna a shiny red balloon from his cart. Elsa almost rolled her eyes at how excited Anna was over a balloon, but then she remembered she was a princess. Princesses do not roll their eyes._

"_Let's get the chocolate now, before we have to go home," Elsa said, pulling her sister away from a cart of beautiful flowers. Anna obeyed and waved at the lady selling flowers as Elsa led her to the chocolate shop._

_They each picked out several of their favorite chocolates, and Elsa handed the man the money at the counter. He gave them several extra pieces and winked as they grabbed the bags and walked out the door to a bench outside the shop._

"_What's wrong, Elsa?" Anna said, her face stained with chocolate. _

"_You are not mad at me," Elsa stated with a curious look on her face. "Papa let us go outside without any guards. I'm not supposed to leave my room. This is all very strange to me, Anna. I'm glad I can be with you again!"_

"_You're dreaming, Elsa. I just wanted to play with you one last time, before you wake up," Anna said with sadness in her eyes. "I don't want you to wake up! I want to play with you forever!"_

"_Do not worry, Anna. I am going to play with you until you are all grown up and will not want to play with me anymore!" Elsa said putting her arms around her younger sister. "I am awake, can't you see?"_

"_No, Elsa, you're not," Anna said with wisdom in her voice. "Do you wanna build a snowman? We might never get to ever again."_

_Elsa nodded, with tears in her eyes. Anna wasn't making any sense, and she was scared. If this was all a dream she should be able to use her powers without hurting anybody. She should be able to build a snowman with her little sister one last time before facing whatever happens when she wakes up._

"_Well come on then!" Anna said dragging Elsa away from the bench. Anna led her towards the fjords, and Elsa had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach._

_ "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna shouted, and Elsa started making it snow. "This is amazing!"_

_ Anna started rolling snowballs to make the body of her snow man, as Elsa kept supplying the snow for it. Elsa helped Anna put the head on the body, and she smiled when it was finished._

"_Look, Elsa! It's Olaf! We built Olaf again!" Anna squealed, hugging the snowman. "Will you play 'catch me' again, Elsa? You won't hurt me! Please, Elsa! For me?"_

_ Fear coursed through Elsa's body. She was afraid she would hurt Anna again, but she didn't know how to refuse to her puppy eyed sister. She knew she had to be more careful, and it wasn't likely that she would hit Anna with her magic a second time. "Only if you don't go too fast, Anna. If I hurt you again I don't know what will happen."_

"_I promise, Elsa! Now catch me!" Anna said as she jumped. Elsa supplied the snow drifts as Anna jumped slower than she had before. As Anna had started picking up the pace, Elsa's blood ran cold. How did Anna even know she had powers? She had her memories taken away. The troll said they wouldn't come back._

"_Elsa!" Anna screamed as she tumbled towards the ground. Elsa reached out to grab her, but it was too late. A blast of her ice magic struck Anna on the way down. "Anna!" she screamed, as she ran towards her. Both Elsa and Anna were no longer young girls anymore. _

_An eighteen looking Anna, was sprawled out on the ground. Her skin was tinged blue and she was ice cold. Her hair was completely white. Elsa started sobbing and clutching Anna's lifeless body._

"_Why did you kill me, Elsa? I wanted to live. I wanted to enjoy the sun and open up the gates! I wanted the chance to find romance! I don't want to be alone!" Anna's voice rang out over Elsa's sobs._

"_Elsa, what have you done?" her father's horrified voice rang out._

"_Monster!"_

"_Elsa!"_

"_Elsa!_

O.o.O

"Elsa!"

Her eyes opened suddenly, and she winced at the minimal light coming from the window. Her heart hammered against her chest, and tears had fallen down her cheeks involuntarily. She should have known it was just a dream when her parents allowed her to play with 'dream Anna.' Luckily the ending wasn't real either.

She sat up and looked at her chained hands, her head throbbing. She sighed as she got up to look out the prison window. The snow and wind whipped across the frozen fjords, making Elsa afraid and deeply upset. Anna was right. She had cursed the land to an eternal winter, dooming everyone.

"Elsa, you are awake," a quiet voice said sitting in a chair by the door of the cell. Elsa whipped her head around to face Prince Hans, the charming man Anna had wanted to marry so suddenly, holding a lantern.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elsa asked Hans, remembering that everyone who stormed her ice palace wanted her dead. He could have left her under the chandelier rubble to die. That would have been the smart thing to do. She was a danger to everyone in Arendelle.

"I couldn't let them kill you," he said, his green eyes filled with sadness and sincerity. He tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle!" Elsa said desperately as she walked back to the window. Maybe it would have been better if he left her to die on the North Mountain after all. "Get Anna!"

"Elsa…" he said sadly shaking his head. He walked over to the sad queen and put his hand on her shoulder. "Anna has not returned from the mountain. We have had search parties looking for her, but... Elsa, it has almost been a month. She could be buried under several feet of snow by now."

Elsa stared at him like he was crazy, "No, it hasn't been almost a month. I have only been asleep for a day or two. Anna…" tears started forming in her eyes "Anna is safe. She came back home when I told her to!"

"She never made it. The palace doctor has been force feeding you, and I have been overseeing the kingdom in both of your absences,"

"Anna is alive!" Elsa said trying to reassure herself. Hans kept looking at her sadly. "Anna… she had her whole life ahead of her. She only went out in the storm looking for me! I was only trying to protect her! That's all I have ever done, and now… I never got to be a sister to her. Do you know how many times I cried because I couldn't play with her? How many times I cried because she cried? She was the only one who still believed in me. My parents locked me up in a room my whole life because they were afraid that I was going to hurt everyone. She was the only one who ever loved me, and… I-I killed her!" Elsa said and collapsed to the ground. Icy tears streamed down her face as sobs racked her body. Hans ran to the window and noticed the blizzard had stopped.

"Elsa, I don't think you are a bad person, so I'm going to warn you ahead of time. The Duke of Weselton and the other foreign dignitaries are already blaming you for Anna's disappearance. They have been planning to get you off the thrown permanently, and they aren't going to wait for a unanimous vote from the people either. I could tell them that you confessed to killing Anna, but that would be unfortunate for you and the kingdom," Hans said, suddenly serious and the sympathy in his eyes gone as Elsa looked up at him; a look of understanding and then horror appeared across her face. The Duke wanted her killed.

"As you may already know, I am thirteenth in line for the thrown in my own kingdom, so if I ever want to be king I will have to marry into the thrown somehow or have a lot of blood on my hands. If you die, Elsa, I have already been promised that I will be the new King of Arendelle. But it doesn't have to be that way, Elsa. You could be my queen." Hans said smiling.

A look of realization passed over Elsa's face, "No. You can't be serious. You sorry son of a-"

"Language, Elsa," Hans chastised before she could even finish what she was going to say. "You have two options; either marry me or die. It's your choice."

"But… why would you want to marry me? You l-loved… Anna. Why are you doing this?" Elsa said looking at him desperately. She was breaking even further on the inside.

"Oh, Elsa, you really are blind and naïve," he said chuckling, grabbing her off the floor and setting her onto the cot. She was too confused to protest his actions. "I don't mind sharing the thrown; after all, I will eventually need a wife to give me an heir anyways, and why shouldn't it be you, Elsa? After all, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Why would I let you just slip away? You would be saving me more trouble than it's worth. As for your sister, don't get me wrong she was a sweet girl, but she never really meant anything to me. You, as heir, were always preferable, for obvious reasons, but no one was getting anywhere with you. Anna was the next best option, until I found out how dreadfully annoying she was. That girl was crazy and had no intellectual thought, whereas you were smart and reserved. Anna is no match for you in beauty. I am already attracted to you, Elsa; I don't think there needs to be any further explanation. Death is the only other option, but that would be such a waste."

She didn't know whether to be flattered or appalled at his explanation. No one had shown any interest in her, but he betrayed Anna and herself. A look of defiance revealed itself on Elsa's face after she decided that what he did to Anna and his devious motives were not forgivable, "I would rather die than marry you. The only person I love is dead and I have nothing else to live for."

Hans shook his head at her in disappointment, "What a shame; I'm sure we would have had many things in common if you had given me the chance. I will tell one of the servants to tell the Duke that you are awake. Your execution will take place tomorrow in the town's square."

Hans walked towards the door smirking. As he was about to leave he took one more look at Elsa, who was staring blankly at the floor. "If you happen to change your mind, all you have to do is say 'I want to live' and I will save you. If you don't, well, good luck; there are no queens in the afterlife."

The door slammed shut, and Elsa began to cry.

O.o.O

"Anna's been sleeping for a long time," Olaf stated as Kristoff was spoon feeding Anna.

"She should wake up any day now, Olaf," Kristoff said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful girl's recovery slumber. "Grand Pabbie said she would sleep for a few weeks after she unfroze."

"So any day now?" Olaf said excitedly. "I wanted to kiss that Hans though, but then you had to ruin everything and kiss her!"

Kristoff rolled his eyes at Olaf's comments and continued putting tiny scoops of mashed green beans in Anna's mouth. He could imagine her spitting them out and stuffing her face with chocolate if she was awake and found out what he had been feeding her. He was surprised when the kiss worked, but he was also extremely happy. There was no time to go to Hans, and apparently it wouldn't have worked anyways.

He got up and gave the plate to Bulda to wash, after he was done feeding Anna.

"Take your clothes off, and I'll wash them," Bulda said brightly, scrubbing the plate clean.

"No, it's ok. You just washed them yesterday!" Kristoff said nicely, sniffing his shirt just to make sure they were still clean.

"Kristoff! Kristoff!" Olaf yelled from Anna's room. "Come quick!"

Kristoff bolted into the room and was met with Anna's smiling face looking up at him. Olaf looked like he was about to faint out of delight.

"Kristoff?" Anna said smiling widely. He came up to the side of her bed and embraced her in a comforting hug, rubbing her back as she leaned on his shoulder. "Kristoff, I love you."

"I love you more than anything, Anna," Kristoff replied back. "I don't know what I was going to do if you never woke up."

"What about me?" Olaf said, as he jumped on Anna's bed.

"Oh, I would never forget you, Olaf," Anna said, letting go of Kristoff to hug the eager snowman.

"Once you are well again, we can try to find Elsa again, and bring you back to the palace. I hope Elsa isn't in trouble. You will just have to tell Hans the truth, I suppose… you know, about us," Kristoff said sheepishly.

Anna's smile suddenly turned into a look of confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, hopefully Hans won't take the break up too hard, and hopefully Elsa found a way to bring back summer,"

"Oh I've always loved the idea of summer, and the sun, and all things hot!" Olaf squealed. Both Kristoff and Anna ignored him as he started singing his summer song.

"Wait, Kristoff, I really have no idea who you are talking about. Who are Elsa and Hans?"

"Don't be silly Anna, your sister and the guy you were going to marry," Kristoff said as he looked at Anna like she was crazy.

"I don't have a sister Kristoff, and I don't remember knowing anyone named Hans,"

"Do you remember my reindeer's name, my adoptive mother's name, the old troll's name, your butler's name, your parents' names?" He said looking desperately into her eyes.

"Sven, Bulda, Grand Pabbie, and I don't remember… In fact I don't remember anything before falling off of a cliff with you."

O.o.O

Every monarch messes up at least one time in their reign, but they always find a way to fix their mistakes, Elsa's father used to say. _I'm the one exception_ she thought bitterly, as she was led up to the execution platform they had set up for her. Her mistake had killed her sister, and who knows how many other people had died of the cold? This time it could not be fixed. Perhaps maybe if she would have let Anna marry Hans, Anna would still be alive. _But then Anna would be stuck with a man who never loved her, and Hans would have been out to kill me still anyways._ If she was able to go back in time, there would have been no easy solution to fix the mess that happened.

"Queen Elsa is responsible for your pain and suffering! She deserves to pay for what she has done to you and the members of your family…"

Elsa drowned out the Duke's speech and focused at the crowd. Most of the people were staring at her with sympathy or indifference. When she caught one of their eyes, they looked away; whether they did it out of fear or sorrow, Elsa didn't know, but it made her heart sink lower each time someone looked away from her. _I'm stupid if I think one of them is going to save me_. But in her heart she hoped one of them had the courage to speak up against the Duke of Weselton.

Elsa saw her personal maid and nanny growing up, Gerda, looking up at her in tears. She put a hand over her heart, and it made Elsa think of the times when Gerda told her to be strong when she was deeply upset. Tears started falling down her cheeks as she was reminded of her childhood.

She thought of her parents who would be deeply disappointed in her. Her father would have been screaming and berating her for not keeping her powers hidden. Her mother would have gone along with whatever her father said, being the perfect little queen she was. Her father would have said she got exactly what she deserved. And maybe she did deserve to die, but it didn't make it any less hard.

She thought about Anna, her sweet, happy go lucky little sister. Anna would have defended her when no one else would. But she killed her. Elsa killed the only person who ever gave her the time of day. Anna would have also said that she knew it was an accident, and Elsa shouldn't have to beat herself up about it. Elsa almost smiled at how forgiving her sister was, but then she realized the kind of situation she was in. Anna would have told her to live. So why shouldn't she live for Anna, if she couldn't live for herself?

That was when she realized that she didn't want to die. Was it selfish for her to want to live when she caused so many people pain? Maybe; she didn't know, but it wasn't like she ever wanted any of this to happen. She tried to prevent her powers from getting out of control all her life, but the only time it really mattered was the time they cursed the whole kingdom. She was sorry for what she did, and that was more that could be said for most people.

But did she really want to marry Hans? The answer was a firm no, but at least she would know what her life would be like if she chose to marry him. Death would bring her to the unknown, and what if the afterlife was horrible? She might not even get to see Anna there.

Her mother would have encouraged her to marry Hans. He was the type of man that every young woman should aspire to marry; he was ambitious, kind, loyal, and good speaker. He was the type of man to lead the family, the type of man that would be a firm but fair king. But he also was blackmailing her to marry him. If Anna knew that she was going to die if she didn't marry Hans, she would encourage her to marry him, even if she still loved him.

Perhaps the marriage could work out later in life, but she knew that he would expect things from her sooner rather than later. He had already mentioned that he wanted kids. She had never even thought about having children before, but she tried to push the thought out of her mind. She had to think about what was going to happen right this minute.

She glanced at the crowd again, and some of the people had started crying along with her. She caught Hans' eyes willing her to protest against her death.

She didn't want to die, but she deserved to die. She didn't want to marry Hans, but she would have had to marry a man she wouldn't have loved anyways. At least Hans would want to do Kingly duties, and had already had taken an interest with her.

"…that is why I sentence Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason, and sentence her to death," the Duke of Weselton said, finishing his speech.

One of the Duke's men started positioning his crossbow in front of her heart. Gerda had sunk to the ground in tears. Hans was shaking his head. For once in her life she was afraid of death. It was now or never.

"Please I'm sorry, I want to live," Elsa said surrendering, looking into Hans' eyes the entire time. She broke down into a sob and sank to the ground. A look of triumph passed over his features, before he leapt up into the platform in front of her.

"People of Arendelle, would you really want to kill this poor woman over something she couldn't control? Everyone is crying, but no one will really stand up for their Queen? You all are really willing to let a foreign Duke from Weselton kill your monarch? He has no more authority in this kingdom than a speck of dirt, yet you all are letting him commit treason? Queen Elsa is not dangerous; she just made a mistake like every single person standing here has done! The blizzard has stopped as everyone standing here can see! Snow and unfavorable weather won't kill anyone; unless they are not wearing the proper clothing! There are kingdom's that withstand harsher blizzards than Queen Elsa's. There are people in some kingdoms that only see the light of day two weeks a year! There are kingdoms that are so filthy, the plague kills and deforms every single one of them!" Hans shouted towards the crowd. People shuddered with shame and disgust towards other kingdoms. He took out his sword from his sheath and sliced the chains and ropes binding Elsa.

She whimpered as he picked her up off the ground and forced her to hug him. He kissed the top of her head trying to hide his smirk from the people. She only sobbed harder into his chest.

"Since everyone is here, I would like to ask…" Hans said dropping down to kneel on one knee. There were several gasps and cheers in the crowd encouraging him to continue. "Queen Elsa, my love, will you do the honors in becoming my wife?"

Several women started crying in admiration, and many people started clapping and hollering happily. Several cries of 'how sweet' and 'they look like the perfect couple' caused Elsa to freeze momentarily. She was completely trapped now. "Yes… yes, I will marry you Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Tears slid down her face as he slipped a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. She ignored the gasps of how beautiful and expensive it was. All she could think about was how Hans had persuaded the crowd to be content with her and be completely enamored with the engagement in a matter of ten minutes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well it's good to be back writing! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen, unfortunately!

* * *

The next few weeks were absolutely crazy for the kingdom. Hundreds of people came in to prepare for the royal wedding. More maids and guards were hired in response to Prince Hans' demand. People cleaned and hung up decorations throughout the day, pausing only for short meal breaks or other orders. Chefs had already started preparing food for the reception.

Prince Hans didn't listen to Elsa's wishes to have a small wedding; instead he added every royal blooded person he knew and had heard of onto the original guest list- which originally only included his family and the royal family from Corona. Handcrafted invitations were made and sent out all around the world.

Elsa rarely ever actually saw Hans, since she kept getting whisked away to various dress fittings throughout the days. When they actually did see each other, they pretended to love each other when people were watching, but behind closed doors they bickered and fought. Hans always made it clear to her that she would love him eventually or have to keep pretending for the staff and any children they were going to have. That ended their fights immediately, since Elsa usually stormed out of the room at that point into their fights.

The day before the wedding, Elsa was getting the final fitting for her wedding dress done. Gerda watched the seamstresses in awe as they put the finishing touches on the dress and made the final alterations while Elsa was wearing it.

"You look lovely, your majesty," Gerda said, wiping tears out of her eyes. Elsa smiled back at her, but her eyes showed no happiness.

Elsa looked at herself in the surrounding mirrors, and tears started falling down her cheeks. Her wedding to Hans was the next day, and there was nothing she could do about it without facing his wrath. "Gerda, I-I don't know how I am going to go through with this." Elsa put her hands on her face, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh, don't cry, my Queen. It's ok to be nervous. Why, when I got married I was all over the place! I didn't think I could go through with it, but yet, I have been married to Kai for the past thirty years," Gerda said taking her hand. Elsa knew Gerda was only trying to help, but no amount of reassurance would help her. "Your mother was also dreadfully nervous when she married your father. She had to move half way across the world and marry a man she had never met before. Look how in love they were, Elsa, and they didn't know each other before that day." Gerda glared at the other maids and motioned them to try to help console Elsa as the poor girl cried in her arms. "Even if you two aren't truly in love, you will get to that point in your relationship someday!"

"Queen Elsa, have you seen the way Prince Hans looks at you? Any girl would be jealous to see how much love is in his eyes for you. You two always look so content together. Besides, walking down the aisle isn't that nerve wracking; just don't look at the people watching you then," A maid with brown curly hair said as she sewed more diamonds on Elsa's dress.

"Once you are married in the church, you will be elated. Think about how extravagant the reception party is going to be! Oh, I'm sure you'll love it! I heard that the cake is going to be at least ten feet tall!" Another maid added. "And of course, don't forget your night of bliss, Queen Elsa!"

Elsa's heart stopped at the mention of what could happen after the wedding. She didn't like Hans, but she figured she could at least learn to tolerate him. She had told him under no circumstances were they going to do anything for quite a while, let alone right after the wedding. But he was the one who had the upper hand in every way possible, and she didn't know if she would be able to refuse if he threatened her with something of importance.

Elsa's face turned pink and must have had a look of shock and nervousness because one maid said, "Oh, your majesty, you don't have to worry. It's a bit uncomfortable at first, but it gets better soon after."

"Oh, just think where this will lead to!" Gerda said excitedly, waving her hands all around. The fabrics she was holding flew into the air and on to the floor. "It has been so long since there were children running about in the castle! A little prince or princess would be a wonderful surprise in the upcoming months! Prince Hans has already asked some of the carpenters to renovate the room next to your bedroom suite into a nursery after the wedding."

"He what?" Elsa asked enraged that he had the audacity to change a room without her approval and that he figured they would need a nursery any time soon. She almost stepped off the stool to go find and confront him, but several of the seamstresses groaned in protest. Elsa reluctantly stayed.

"Oh, that was supposed to be a surprise!" One of the maids shouted, shaking her head at Gerda, who currently had her hands over her mouth because she spoiled the secret.

"It's good that you told me, Gerda, because he is not touching Anna's room or my old one without asking my permission first," Elsa said, almost sadly because of mentioning Anna. There was no way she would let any child of Hans ruin Anna's room and sleep in it, even if it was her child, too. Thinking of Anna also made Elsa realize something of importance, "Gerda?"

"Yes, dear?" Gerda said, noticing her sad voice, as she gathered up the fabrics that she had excitedly thrown about.

"Will you be my maid of honor? I know it's a lot to ask of you, but I don't have anyone else to ask. I thought Anna was still going to be here for my wedding, and now I am alone. You have practically raised me," Elsa said stepping off the stool she was on. Some of the seamstresses rolled their eyes in annoyance, but no one said anything. Elsa was the Queen after all. "And will you ask Kai to walk me down the aisle. He has always treated me like his daughter, and I think Father would be happy with him giving me away on my wedding day."

"Oh, I would be honored, dear, and I'm sure Kai would be honored and delighted to walk you down the aisle! I didn't know you thought of us that way," she said and hugged the younger girl. "Don't you worry; you're not alone. You have a whole kingdom of people who love you, and all the staff loves you. You have Kai and I and your family from Corona. Anna will always be in your heart, just like your parents. Anna would be proud to see how far you have come in the short weeks," Elsa noticed Gerda didn't say 'since her disappearance.' "Oh, and we must not forget that you will always have Prince Hans!"

Elsa didn't know if she was crying because she missed her beloved Anna or the fact Gerda had unfortunately pointed out- she was going to have to spend the rest of her life with Hans.

O.o.O

As Elsa was getting ready to walk down the beautifully decorated church's aisle to seal her marriage with Hans, she expected to see a few families with dark, red hair and her cousins, Rapunzel and Eugene of Corona. She was stunned and a little angry that all of the church pews were packed with people with children on their parent's laps. People were even standing on the sides and sitting on the ground in order to say they were at the Queen of Arendelle's royal wedding.

Elsa scrutinized the guests, looking for a familiar face as Hans' only niece walked down the aisle throwing handfuls of white rose petals out from her flower girl basket. She spotted Rapunzel and Eugene near the front, smiling as they watched her soon to be little red headed niece twirl and giggle as she threw the petals.

After the flower girl got to the end, Gerda patted her shoulder and started walking as the Maid of Honor. Elsa's stomach lurched as Gerda made her way up the aisle, signaling that she was next to procede. She thought she was going to faint as Kai came up beside her. The kind Butler smiled at her, locking his arm in hers, and whispered words of encouragement to calm her nerves. It was a nice gesture, however, it did nothing to help with the fact that she truly didn't want to marry Hans.

Elsa gripped Kai's arm tightly with her gloved arm as she walked down the aisle to her impending doom. She tried to plaster a fake smile on her face and ignore the gasps and nice comments about her from the guests. She could hear people talk about how beautiful she looked in her wedding gown. Nothing from the crowd made her feel any better. She looked at all of the beautiful decorations in the church to clear her mind and to ignore the guests. Everything was decorated with a blue and silver color scheme. She was amazed to find out that this would have been the wedding colors she would have chosen, had she actually gotten to pick. There was an elegant beauty towards the embellishments. If Anna had been there, she would have thought that everything looked a bit too pretentious. Elsa knew that this was no time to be thinking of her jovial little sister. She didn't need to get more heart broken than she already was. Time seemed to slow down, until she felt Kai placing her hand into Hans' outstretched one, and then reality came rushing back to her.

The priest smiled at Elsa, and then turned to Hans, "Do you Prince Hans of the Southern Isles take Queen Elsa of Arendelle to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

"I do," Hans said loudly, staring deep into Elsa's soul, smirking. He could see the start of tears rolling down her cheeks. Luckily, she wore gloves in order to keep any accidental magic usage at bay. He didn't want anything to ruin this wedding, especially Elsa herself.

" And do you Queen Elsa Of Arendelle take Prince Hans of the Southern Isles to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?" He said looking towards Elsa, who trembled slightly.

Her breath caught in her throat, and it felt like the world was collapsing on top of her. The whole audience was smiling at her in encouragement. Hans stared at her, willing her to bind their marriage. She almost ran away right there at the altar, but where would she go? Hans would send search parties looking to kill her, and she couldn't give her parents' kingdom to someone she loathed without her. Anna was the only reason why she stayed, trembling with icy tears in her eyes. Who would remember her beautiful, sweet little sister with her gone? It seemed as if the entire kingdom had forgotten about her disappearance due to the wedding, and Elsa wouldn't let her death be wiped from the citizens' memories that easily.

"I… I," People shifted anxiously in their seats. Hans' eyes were like daggers. Kai smiled down at her joyously, puffing his chest out like a proud father. The Bishop nodded encouragingly, willing her to continue with the vows. Gerda was crying out of happiness. _I love you Mama and Papa; I hope this will make you proud. If not, I'm so sorry that I am not strong enough to end this wedding ceremony. Anna, my sweet little sister, I am so sorry. Words cannot express how much I love you. I'm only doing this for you._ Elsa took a deep breath and said the two words she was dreading to say all day, "I do."

"Congratulations, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The Bishop bellowed. The crowd cheered and clapped. She felt Hans slip her wedding band on her finger as she stood there numb, tears falling down her cheeks. He must have put his own on, since she stood there in a daze. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Elsa felt her veil being lifted back, revealing her tear stained face. There were murmurs of admiration and happy sighs among the guests in the pews. They must have thought she was crying tears of joy, but they could not be farther from the truth. Hans smirked as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. She broke the kiss quickly and looked away from his gloating demeanor. There was a victorious gleam in his eyes, whereas her eyes looked defeated.

The Bishop came up to Hans, holding a pillow with a gold, gem encrusted crown. Hans kneeled, and the Bishop placed it on his head after a speech declaring his new title: the King of Arendelle. He stood up regally, next to Elsa, and took her hand in his own. It took all her willpower not to wrench her arm out of his grasp.

"Long live Queen Elsa and King Hans Westerguard of Arendelle" everyone roared and clapped. Hans smiled arrogantly at the crowd as they cheered, standing haughtily. Elsa sighed, knowing that she was not the sole ruler of Arendelle anymore; she had practically just signed her soul to the Devil forever.

O.o.O

The reception party was just as grand as the one at her coronation. Tables of food lined the walls and people danced happily to the music of several musicians hired. Everyone came up to the new royal couple with gifts and words of wisdom and encouragement. Some of the conversations made Elsa turn bright red as Hans laughed and patted other men on the back.

Elsa struggled not to roll her eyes at the fact that Hans was having the time of his life, and she had not seen him touch one glass of champagne or wine. He joked around with friends and strangers alike, and it irritated her that he seemed to charm every person that he talked to into liking him. The only people who seemed not to fall for his charm were his brothers (whom she had been introduced to them and their families early on in the reception party). They stood in the corner with their wives almost talking secretly amongst themselves, which struck her as odd. From what she knew, he didn't have a good relationship with his family, but there was no interaction whatsoever from any of them.

"I think a child running around is exactly the type of thing Arendelle needs to heal. Poor Elsa needs some light in her life with Anna gone. King Hans will be enough I'm sure, but a baby might give her even more hope for the future," Gerda said gossiping with a few royal women from other kingdoms. She might have been a servant any other time, but that night Elsa made sure to tell her that she was royalty tonight.

"Oh, it will be so exciting won't it, Eugene?" Rapunzel said tugging on her husband's arm. He sighed in agreement, secretly wishing he wouldn't get dragged into his wife's 'lady discussions,' so he could engage in conversations with the men at the parties. "Can't you picture Elsa being an amazing mother?"

From what Flynn heard, he would have thought Elsa probably wouldn't be best suited for motherhood, but he didn't dare say that to his wife and at Elsa's wedding reception no less, "Of course."

"Maybe someday we will have a baby of our own, and then our children can play together!" Rapunzel squealed. Flynn looked like he was going to pass out, but smiled at his cheerful wife nonetheless. "Come on; let's go say hi to Elsa!"

Elsa smiled at her approaching cousins. Rapunzel waved as she dragged Flynn up to Elsa. Elsa waved slightly back at her. Rapunzel reminded her of Anna, and it was devastatingly painful. Even though Elsa was younger by a few months, she seemed years older in maturity.

"Oh, Elsa, you look beautiful!" Rapunzel gushed, throwing her hands excitedly about. Flynn nodded in agreement. "And the party, it's just amazing!"

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourselves," Elsa said quietly. It seemed like everyone was having a good time besides herself. Rapunzel chatted and gushed about the party some more, but Elsa had stopped paying attention. Instead, Elsa was more focused on the dimming lights. Was there something wrong? No one had told her what was going on.

Suddenly, a bright spotlight illuminated her. She winced at the bright light in her eyes, and didn't notice Hans walking up to her, until he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. A slow instrumental melody came out of the musicians' instruments. Hans smiled at her and grabbed her waist with one arm, expecting her to put her hand on his shoulder. Did he really expect her to dance? Apparently so, since he offered his hand out to hers.

"Dance with me Elsa. You wouldn't want to make a scene, would you?" Hans said as the people clapped and cooed. Elsa hesitantly put her arm on his shoulder and put her other hand in his.

"You know I don't dance," she muttered. He either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her as he started their first dance. It wasn't that she couldn't dance, she just didn't like it very much. Fortunately Hans was a good lead, so her out of practice mistakes were not highly noticeable. Even so, she wished it would end, and they had only just begun.

"You look so beautiful, Elsa. I'm happy you chose to stay alive; such beauty as yours is a rare thing to come by," Hans said as they swayed to the music. Others had joined in after the first song, so she was less embarrassed. Elsa ignored his compliment (if one could consider it a real compliment). "Besides by the end of tonight, I will have you wanting me."

Elsa stopped dancing, horrified at what he was implying. He bowed and smirked, trying to make it look like they were done with their dance. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to Gerda and Kai, would you?" he whispered as he walked around her. He put his arms around her waist and leaned into her face. She felt his hot breath tickle her ear. "You can either choose to kill them, or you can make them elated by possibly conceiving our child tonight. It's your choice, Elsa."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I don't write M rated content, so you can imagine what happens that night! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **This chapter is going to jump around time periods just to get important details out of the way, so I can begin to write the actual story. I will try to make it easily identifiable as to how much time has passed in each interval (next chapter is like that too). Oh and just so you know I will be on vacation for the next two weeks, so I probably won't update during that time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen. If I did, Helsa would definitely be canon!

O.o.O

Elsa woke up and sighed at the sun rays peeking out from the window that danced across her face. She felt peaceful and well rested, which she hadn't ever experienced before. She had always been woken up periodically throughout the night and early morning to Anna knocking on her door, begging her to play or build a snowman, when she was younger. Once she became older, she was woken up at the crack of dawn to do her duties and lessons. After Anna disappeared, Elsa was hardly ever able to sleep at all.

The grandfather clock made a soft clicking sound, until it chimed when it struck eleven o'clock in the afternoon. Elsa bolted up and gasped loudly as she realized she overslept. This could potentially set the kingdom back days in paperwork. She was surprised that Gerda or one of her other personal servants forgot to wake her up. They were always there on the dot of six o'clock in the morning.

As Elsa removed the covers from her body, she began to cry, realizing what had happened the night before. Small bruises were scattered on her thighs and her whole body ached. Hans was nowhere to be found. _Oh Anna… If only you were here… then I wouldn't have had to give in to Hans._

Gerda must have heard her weeping because the door opened suddenly. The aged maid came in the room carrying silk bed linens and fluffy blue towels, as a few younger servant girls followed. The younger girls started making the bed, while Gerda led Elsa to the bathroom, and ran the warm water in the bathtub.

"Oh, Queen Elsa, there is no need to cry. A lot of people feel guilty and upset the next day. I promise that everything will be back to normal tomorrow. And you will probably feel silly about your reaction in a few days," Gerda said, washing her hair gently, as she cried. "King Hans even told the servants this might happen, so he took over your duties for the day so you could sleep in. Wasn't that sweet of him?"

Elsa didn't respond. She figured Hans wasn't being nice by letting her sleep in. He must have had some ulterior motive. Gerda continued to wash Elsa, and helped her get into a light blue gown when the bath was finished.

"A bun will do, Gerda," Elsa said as the maid started braiding her hair. Elsa was no longer the girl she had dreamed of being ever since the accident with Anna happened thirteen years previously. Even though she had felt better than she ever had in her life being in her ice palace, free to use her powers, fate would never allow her that luxury. She wasn't locked behind closed doors, but she was forever trapped in her marriage with Hans. She couldn't wear her childish braid any longer, for there was no way she could ever go back to the innocent girl she once was. After all, she could be a mother in a few months.

To make herself feel better, she wandered around the halls pretending she was happy with her life. It kind of made her upset that she could almost fool herself; if she kept he mind blank and her head held high. She walked down to her father's study to hopefully replenish her low spirits. She always went there when she was sad, or didn't want to hear Anna beg to play with her.

As she closed the door behind her, her heart froze as she heard the sickly sweet voice she had been hoping would just disappear from her memories, "Hello, Elsa, darling." Hans was sitting at her father's desk smirking up at her from the pile of official documents in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked skeptically. This was her special place to remember her father. "This was my father's room. I don't want you in this room."

"No hello, at least?" Hans said almost playfully, as he signed a letter. Elsa frowned at the fact that he signed something without her permission, but she didn't say anything. "I must say you look quite ravishing today, Elsa." She shuddered involuntarily at his mocking tone. She may have agreed to the night before, but she did not want to remember it, and he knew that. "I have to say I like the office though. It's quite homely, don't you think?"

"I don't appreciate your presence in my father's office," Elsa said and put her hands on the desk, forcing him to look up at her furious expression.

"It is a good thing that it is not your father's office anymore," She looked confused. "This is the King's office. And of course you know that I am the King of Arendelle now. I hope you enjoyed yourself this morning, Elsa, because it will be like this every morning for you. I will take care of all Arendelle affairs from now on."

A look of horror and desperation passed across her face, "You will not steal my kingdom away from me! Not after you have taken everything away from me already!"

"Oh, Elsa, you are a naïve little girl. Everything you had and anything you _will _have will belong to me, including you," He said smirking the entire time.

O.o.O

After the confrontation, Elsa locked herself in the library or walked around the outside gardens all day long, in order to avoid Hans at all costs. It wasn't too hard to do, since he was busy taking care of Arendelle affairs in his study, and she had an abundance of time on her hands. She often wondered what new laws had come into effect and what new trade agreements had been signed or terminated, since he unceremoniously took over her duties as King.

She had also been ill for what seemed like weeks, and she didn't want Hans to see her vomit in the bucket she had been accustomed to carrying around with her. The illness was strange because she only felt sick when strong bouts of nausea caused her to throw up. Other than that, she felt fine in the health aspect, so she never went to the palace doctor. Emotionally, she was still barely hanging on though.

Hans very was happy with his new position as King. He had the world practically at his fingertips, and he felt wonderful. Several countries had reached out to insinuate trade, due to his marriage with Elsa, and Weselton and The Southern Isles offered military help if Arendelle ever came into a predicament with an approaching war. He was also taking pleasure with creating new taxes for the people of Arendelle. He really didn't care about the peasants, and he wanted to be richer than he already was. The citizens of Arendelle would be in for a rude awakening when his new ideas came into effect.

Currently, he was drafting a new law regarding a tariff on imported goods he wanted to impose on foreign goods. He had been working on it for hours, creating stipulations and clauses. He was irritated but also slightly relieved when he heard a knock on his study door, allowing him to rest his cramping hand for a few moments.

A servant woman came in with a tray of tea, and set it on a small table near his desk. Hans tried to ignore her as she put his desired amount of sugar in the cup and handed it to him. She stood and watched as he took a small sip, and looked at her skeptically.

"Your Majesty, I have come with the news regarding Queen Elsa that you asked her personal servants to inform you of," The woman said timidly. Hans licked his lips in anticipation. She nervously took this as a signal to proceed with the news, "Queen Elsa has not bled in almost three months now, your Majesty. She has also complained of her dresses being too tight."

Hans choked on the tea and promptly dropped the teacup in his hand. He smiled widely, taking in the news for a moment, "You are completely sure of this? That seems like an awfully long time for Elsa to keep this secret to herself."

"As far as we know it is true. Gerda doesn't think Queen Elsa knows. She hasn't seen the palace doctor since before the royal wedding." The girl said trying to pick up the pieces of broken glass on the floor. Hans, however, was unconcerned with the mess he made.

"I don't care how you do it, but get Elsa to the doctor as soon as possible. I shall be awaiting her there. She is most likely in the library, garden, or our bedchamber," He said, practically pushing the servant out of his study. As an afterthought to get her to move faster down the halls he added, "I do not like to be kept waiting!"

Hans got down to the palace doctor's office as fast as he could, telling the doctor to check to see if Elsa was with child. The doctor smiled brightly as they waited in anticipation for Elsa to show up. It took ten minutes or so, but Elsa finally made it down with a confused look on her face.

"You are getting a checkup, Elsa," Hans said and motioned her to lie down on the hospital bed. Elsa figured that he found out about her unusual sickness, and just didn't want to catch it; not that he was actually concerned for her health. Elsa hesitantly climbed up on the bed.

"Do you feel unusual, my Queen?" The doctor said taking out his stethoscope out from a drawer and put it in his ears.

"I have been throwing up from nausea recently," Elsa said quietly. She didn't know if there was anything he could do about that. She probably just had some sort of stomach bug.

The doctor gave her a thermometer to put in her mouth and proceeded to check her vitals. Her temperature was at a normal level, and her eyes, mouth, nose, and ears seemed to be in perfect working order. "If you don't mind lifting your skirts up so I can check your stomach, my Queen." Elsa hesitated, but she lifted her skirts up exposing her bare stomach.

It didn't take a genius to see that Elsa's once flat stomach now swelled into a small bump, and Hans nor the doctor was stupid. "There is nothing wrong with you Queen Elsa, but I would say congratulations are in order." Elsa looked confused again as Hans came over to her and lovingly caressed her small bump. "You're pregnant! I should leave the two of you alone."

Elsa stared at the wall as the doctor left and went into shock. This couldn't be happening to her. She wasn't ready for a child; not now and probably not ever. Images flashed through her head from the night she had hurt Anna as a child. She could not hurt a baby with her powers- not after she killed Anna, who was almost a woman. She would never forgive herself. She also imagined a child who had her ice powers causing more destruction and mayhem, and that pushed her past her breaking point.

Elsa had started to sob uncontrollably, as all these horrible images starting dancing through her head. "I… I can't hurt it! N-not like Anna!" Hans took pity on Elsa and put his arms around her. Elsa sobbed into his chest as he rubbed her back.

"You won't hurt our son, Elsa. I know you won't," Hans said almost reasurringly.

While Elsa stared numbly at the wall, clutching the person she loathed as if she would die the second she let go, Arendelle was faced with the biggest blizzard in history.

O.o.O

As the months went by, Elsa was a wreck. More often than not she was found on the floor crying or walking around in a catatonic state. She would hardly eat, except when Hans forced her with words of encouragement.

Hans had to take care of Elsa like she was a child. He hoped it was just hormones, and she would at least stop crying all the time when the baby was born. A crying baby would be hard enough to deal with until it was big enough to go into its own room, let alone Elsa, too. He was sympathetic towards her, however; he understood her inner turmoil. He was also worried about a child that could freeze the castle, but that would be dealt with when or if it happened.

Elsa's storm had been raging throughout her pregnancy, but it was a particularly bad blizzard this evening. Hans had been reading an official letter from Weselton, in his study, as the wind and snow rattled the windows. The fireplace had been lit, and it crackled softly as Hans sighed at the warmth. He got out some parchment and a bottle of ink, preparing to write back a reply when someone frantically pounded on the door.

A servant woman came in the door without waiting for a reply looking like she had ran in a marathon. The woman's hair was starting to come out of her bun in haphazard angles. She breathed heavily as she frantically said, "The Queen is in labor! She is in her chambers right now!" Hans immediately dropped the quill, and followed the servant out of his study.

Elsa was lying on the bed moaning and crying in pain. The doctor, a midwife, and Gerda were all in the room already. Gerda pulled up a chair next to the bed for Hans, and set a cold wash cloth on Elsa's head as he sat down and took her hand in his.

"You may begin pushing, Elsa," The doctor said soothingly.

"It hurts…" Elsa whined as she pushed. It started snowing lightly in the bedroom and the walls were starting to freeze. Tears froze to her cheeks. Hans squeezed her gloved hand as the temperature began to drop.

"It will be over soon. Just one more, I think," the doctor said, staring worriedly at the walls as Elsa pushed one last time. The baby wailed as the doctor cleaned it up with a blanket.

"It's a girl, your Majesties," the doctor said, giving the baby to Elsa. Elsa shook her head and started crying as the baby was placed in her arms. She didn't want to hurt her new baby, so if she wasn't near it, she couldn't harm the child.

Hans remained quiet. He was disappointed that the baby was a girl, since he was expecting a son, but he tried not to show it as he took the baby from Elsa. Any heir was better than no heir at all. He noticed the baby had Elsa's platinum blonde hair coming in, and he realized that a little Elsa running around might not be such a bad thing- after all they could always try for a boy later.

O.o.O

Question: What should the new Princess of Arendelle be named? Annabelle was suggested, but I'm not really sure Hans would be ok will their daughter being named after Anna. I was thinking Elsa II or Lillianna, but review an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating. I went to Universal, Seaworld, and Disney. Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade were amazing and definitely worth all the money spent on all the merchandise! Try the Frozen Butterbeer; it tastes way better than the liquid one! I also got to meet and take pictures with Elsa and Anna, too!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen, sadly.

O.o.O

Although Elsa had stopped crying all the time, she was not back to her normal self. She started eating again, but she rarely talked to anyone except Hans. It was a constant fight to get Elsa to feed the baby because she was so afraid of hurting her daughter. More often than not, neither Hans nor Elsa was ever around the child except at night and at young Princess' feeding times or during the night. Even then, several maids were always posted outside the door, just in case Elsa was having a breakdown and Hans couldn't comfort their daughter

"Elsa, the baby needs a name still. I don't think Baby Princess will suffice any longer; she is almost six months old," Hans said, closing the balcony door. He walked up to Elsa, who was currently sitting on a couch in their bedchamber.

Elsa was in a rare mood- she seemed happy. She was holding the little Princess and sang softly, smiling and tapping her daughter's nose in a playful manner. The baby cooed and giggled at her mother. When Elsa looked up at Hans, he regretted saying anything. These moments between Elsa and the baby were few and far between; he would have never admitted it, but he knew his desperation for a child caused Elsa's depression and fear. Perhaps, he felt bad in a way.

"Anna," She said, looking back down at the baby. Elsa stroked the girl's wavy platinum hair with her gloved hand. "Anna Joan." That was Elsa's answer every time he asked.

Hans rolled his eyes, "Elsa, for the last time our daughter is not going to be named Anna Joan! She doesn't even look anything like Anna and Joan is such a common name! What Queen would ever be called Anna Joan? Not that she will be Queen someday, but it is a possibility." Elsa remained silent. "Besides, why would you want to name your daughter after your dead sister, who you killed?"

Whether Hans was trying to get Elsa to steer away from the name 'Anna' or he was trying to get a reaction from her, he got what he wanted. Elsa abruptly stood up, with tears in her eyes, and roughly gave the baby to him, eliciting a whimper from the poor child from being jostled around.

Hans sighed and rolled his eyes as Elsa quickly left the room. He was starting to get irritated with her childish behavior every time Anna was even mentioned. For someone who hadn't talked to or spent time with their sister for the past thirteen years, Elsa shouldn't still be mourning her death. If one of his brothers died he wouldn't have been upset at all. Elsa didn't have to blame herself, either. Anna should have come home when she told her to or better yet- not have gone after Elsa at all.

Anna's disappearance was the best thing that could have happened to Hans in his life. It gave him a chance to prove that he was just the right person to rule over Arendelle, and it made people want to take the drastic measure to kill Elsa. He knew Elsa wanted to live; they were very similar people: survivors. Neither one was actually living the life they wanted. Not to mention Anna's disappearance left Elsa afraid of her powers again and utterly vulnerable.

Hans was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the medals on his jackets clanging together. He looked down at the baby, who was sucking on one of them and hitting the others with her chubby little hands. A smirk graced his lips. "Perhaps your mother will get her wish after all. After all, I would have never gotten my own kingdom or my own heir without your dearly departed Aunt Anna." The baby looked up at him with her big round eyes. "Of course not your first name. I think you're going to be _my_ Elsa."

O.o.O

Princess Elsa Charlotte Anna Elizabeth Joan Westerguard II was first introduced to the kingdom a few weeks later, when Elsa had eventually cooled down after Hans set her off by mentioning Anna. She was briefly shown on the balcony overlooking the palace gates, as Hans and Elsa lit a floating lantern to celebrate her arrival (as Rapunzel and Eugene insisted what should be done to commemorate the Princess's birth). Unfortunately, before long, people started protesting outside the castle walls about the significant increase in taxes. She was immediately taken out of Elsa's arms by Hans and brought inside due to the commotion, and so he didn't have to put Elsa through any more emotional depression by holding her.

There was a small party in the castle afterwards with a few of Hans' closest royal friends and Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Oh, she is just precious!" Rapunzel squealed, holding the Princess. "She looks just like you, Elsa! I bet that's why she was named after you!

Elsa smiled slightly, but politely excused herself and walked away. Rapunzel was confused but didn't question her cousin's silly reactions. She continued to bounce the giggling child on her knee and admire the platinum blonde color of her hair. If Elsa didn't want to hold her daughter, it just gave more time for her to hold the new Princess Elsa.

While the party had gone smoothly and no unusual occurrences had happened, one night a few weeks after the new Princess's introduction on the balcony, she cried nearly all night long. Everything Hans and the servants tried to do did not work; the young princess would not be quieted down. She continued to scream and wail after several attempts to comfort her.

One of the nannies rocked the baby, not knowing what to do. Princess Elsa didn't want to eat, and she did not need to be changed. Hans put a pillow around his head to cover his ears and Elsa cried silently muttering 'I'm sorry.'

The nanny put her hand on the child's forehead, checking for a fever, and gasped in shock, "King Hans, the Princess is as cold as ice." The nanny knew it wasn't normal for a body temperature to be that low. It was a wonder the little girl was even alive. Elsa started rocking as she sat on the bed and cried along with her daughter.

Hans immediately got up and took the baby from the shaking nanny's arms. The child that had once been warm to the touch was now the same temperature as Elsa- like a block of ice. "Lord have mercy," Hans said, as ice starting coming out from the baby's hands. Bright white snowflakes illuminated by blue light bounced in the air, causing the baby to stop crying. The little Princess giggled as more snowflakes erupted from her hands and landed on her nose. All the while, Elsa was sobbing because she was the one who cursed her child.

…

The next morning, Hans and Elsa confronted the council members on what they should do about Princess Elsa's newfound powers.

"Last night we discovered Elsa's powers have been handed down to our daughter," Hans said, with a sad look in his eyes. He motioned at the baby in Elsa's arms, mesmerized by the snowflakes falling down on her from out of nowhere. "I have come to discuss what the best course of action to deal with this is. I doubt it is a good idea to let her _play_ with them." Everything had erupted into chaos. Baby Elsa started crying and the walls started to freeze. "Gentlemen please!"

"Now this is the exact same thing we were afraid of! Arendelle has been covered in snow and ice for over a year now, and this country is not going to benefit from another Snow Queen, especially not from an unpredictable child!" one of the members' said standing up. Several people nodded in agreement.

"The Princess isn't going to be the only worry if this gets too out of hand! We have people that are trying to storm the castle every day, due to the taxes! The colder it gets the more people that will start to feel the effects of poverty! The peasants are going to be the real problem!"

"In reality, there is only one option," an elderly council member declared. "I have been on this council for over 22 years, and not once did I know about Queen Elsa's powers until her coronation party. There is a way to control this child, but it must be done so that no mistakes can ever happen." Hans listened intently, as did everyone else. "The solution is simple, but easy to forget. If you are planning on keeping this a secret from the peasants, you must also keep it a secret from the child. Have her wear gloves, and never let her take them off. You must do everything to keep her happy; ice from fear and anger cannot always be hidden with gloves. And of course she can never know, so you will have to threaten the staff to keep quiet somehow."

"Thank you," Hans said to the elderly council member, breathing a sigh of relief. "But are you sure this will work?"

"I know it will work," The council member said. However, there was a dark, knowing look in his eye- almost in a way that made him seem like he knew something Hans did not.

"This meeting is now adjourned," Hans said waiting for the people to file out of the room. He noticed the look in the old man's eyes. It was a look that he often wore in his own.

People started to leave the council chamber, except the man who had given Hans the idea on what to do with the baby. He walked up to Hans, "You will fail, King Hans," he said simply and turned to walk out, glancing at Elsa and the now quiet baby.

Hans caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder roughly, enraged at the comment, "What makes you say that?"

"Happiness won't last in this kingdom. You may have a few years before you mess up, but it is inevitable your Highness. For love is not an object, and neither is a person."

All the while Elsa sang to quiet her child in her arms, with mixed feelings. She knew she loved the baby, but she couldn't stand that she had to be near her in case of an accident- and now she passed her curse onto an innocent little girl. And while she rocked and sang to the baby, she wished that Anna was in her arms instead:

"_Dancing dolls, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song that Anna sings_

_Things I just want to remember_

_Mama holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through my silver storm_

_Mama's face dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Papa holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through my silver storm_

_Papa's face dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_Anna holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through my silver storm_

_Anna's face dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song that Anna sings_

_Why can't I remember?"_

O.o.O

**Question:** The Princess' name is Elsa Charlotte Anna Elizabeth Joan, but she will not be called Elsa. So essentially I'm looking for a nickname for her, although she will **not **be called Anna, Joan, or Charlie, either. (Lizzie from Elizabeth is acceptable or Ann from Anna- anything that can be a nickname from any of the following names.) Also, I have not mentioned her eye color. I was thinking green like Hans, since she has Elsa's hair and looks like Elsa. Please review an answer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me a week longer to update! I had a lot of homework to do, and my dog passed away, then it was my birthday, and the first home football game. Needless to say I've been pretty busy. Since there were only 2 reviews, I just went with Lizzie for the girl's name.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen; but I probably could open up a store with the amount of merchandise I do have.

O.o.O

"Elsa, look at me. You will not cause any trouble while we are here, do you understand?" Hans said looking at his daughter who was eagerly looking out the carriage window. Her gloved hands and face were plastered on the glass. "You will behave like a lady, and you will not speak unless spoken to. When we get home Mother and I will buy you another horse, if you are good."

"Yes, Father," the girl said sighing, slowly turning to face him. Here she thought their little 'vacation' was going to be different. She didn't want another horse; she already had two and Hans would not allow her to ride them. "It's strange that there is no snow on the ground, and it looks rather hot."

Hans remained silent as the carriage slowed to a stop in front of a beautiful castle. The door opened and Hans stepped outside, followed by Lizzie. The Princess winced at the flood of light into her eyes. The Southern Isles was so much different from Arendelle.

"Ah, Prince Hans! It's been quite some time since we have last seen you! Your mother will be so delighted that you were able to make it your father's funeral." The Southern Isle's castle butler said as he grabbed their bags. "And who is this lovely little girl?"

"Liz-" she began but Hans glared at her. She immediately stopped talking and looked at the ground.

Hans rolled his eyes, "It's King Hans now, and this is my daughter, Princess Elsa." He grabbed Lizzie's hand and started walking towards the palace. Lizzie sighed in amazement at all of the tropical plants and the grass. There were no brightly colored flowers in Arendelle. Only snow covered the trees, bushes, and whatever other plants had survived the cold. Sometimes blades of grass poked out from the fluffy white blanket, but other than that, grass was just something she read about in books.

As soon as they walked into the palace, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at them. "Ahh look, Hansy is back!" Richard, his fifth brother announced. "I didn't think we would see you ever again!" Hans rolled his eyes and Lizzie watched a handful of rambunctious boy's rough housing in amusement as the nannies tried all they could to break it up.

"You know the invitation clearly said to bring the heir," Viktor, the second brother said, noticing the platinum blonde girl holding Hans' hand.

"I read the letter, clearly," Hans said, not liking where this conversation was headed. All he needed was for his brothers to humiliate him- or worse- humiliate him in front of the whole family. He had not been to The Southern Isles in over ten years just to put his past behind him.

"So the girl is your heir, then?" Lizzie's attention turned to Viktor as Hans nodded. All the brothers, except Henrik (the eldest) and Hans, started laughing. Lizzie stared in confusion; she didn't understand why that was so funny.

"Really is King Hansy, not manly enough to have a son?" One of the brothers said laughing. Some of them had tears running down their cheeks. Hans got enraged and punched him in the face. "Looks like I've found Hansy's weakness."

"Shut up!" Hans yelled as he lunged at his brother again. They began punching each other. Lizzie took a step back and tried to hold in her tears.

"Boys!" Queen Victoria yelled, gracefully strolling in the room. "Unfortunately, I expect this from the children, but not from grown men, and certainly not from royalty! I expect you all to get along this weekend, so there will not be any disruptions! Hans, I cannot believe that after ten years of not visiting, you start picking out fights with your brothers!" Hans immediately scowled. He was always blamed for everything. It wasn't his fault that his brother had been provoking him.

Victoria's eyes narrowed, and she shook her head at her unruly grandsons. "And maybe you all should control your children." Her gazed landed on Lizzie. "What's your name, child?"

Lizzie tried to stand taller and blink the tears away, "Princess Elsa of Arendelle, but Lizzie will suffice, your highness."

"Such a well-mannered little Queen," She said turning around, looking at her sons. "You will do well to remember that if your sons want to marry a female heir, they need to be disciplined." The Queen frowned.

As the adults continued to bicker, Lizzie walked over and watched the boys. She didn't want to listen to how she wasn't good enough because she wasn't a boy any longer. There were, perhaps, about thirty of them hollering and horsing around. There were only a few boys that looked younger than her, which made sense. Han's eldest brother was twenty years older than him. From her studies, she knew that she only had one female cousin, and the girl was nowhere to be found. Perhaps, she had been married off to another kingdom; after all, that's what usually happens when you're from a royal family.

"Don't let them get to you," a voice said. Lizzie whipped her head around and looked for the source of the voice. Her eyes landed on a young man in his early twenties. He was clad in a black suit and his brown hair was combed back and parted. "You look like your mother, with your father's eyes. You see, I read about everything, Elsa."

"Lizzie, my name is Lizzie," she said and sighed. She was nothing like her perfect mother, nor did she truly want to be.

"Alright, Lizzie then. My name is Ivan, fourth in line for the throne of the Southern Isles when my Father becomes King. And you know what? That means I won't get my own kingdom one day and neither will any of these hooligans. Although I'm lucky; I'm going to navigate on a ship," He said gesturing to the crowd of boys. "You're special, though. You're going to be a Queen one day, which is more than any boy here can say. It doesn't really matter that you are a girl. One day all the boys and men here will want to be you."

"For the first time in forever, I've gotten what I've been dreaming of my entire life, and it's not everything I thought it was going to be. This is the first and most likely the last time I will ever be allowed to leave the gates, and I just found out what I have been suspecting for a long time is true. I'm not the child that my parents wanted…"

O.o.O

"How was the trip, Lizzie?" Kristoff asked as he brought another bale of hay in one of the stalls Lizzie sat on a wooden stool and brushed Sitron's coat, ignoring him.

She had been unusually quiet since she had arrived home from the Southern Isles. Normally Kristoff couldn't get her to sit still, let alone shut up for even a few minutes. She reminded him of Anna with her cheery disposition and her childish innocence, but right now she looked exactly how Elsa normally did- depressed and unhappy.

"Come on, wasn't this trip what you have been dreaming of forever? I would have assumed you would have had a good time," he said, pulling a stool up next to her. She put down the brush and put her head in her hands. She started crying softly. He put his arm around her. "Hey, it's ok. Whatever happened couldn't have been so bad!"

"Kristoff, why am I not good enough? I try to be perfect like Mother, and I never deviate from my schedule. I do what I'm told," Lizzie said sniffing as the tears ran down her cheeks.

Kristoff would have smirked and shook his head at her comment about Elsa being perfect, but circumstances made him come kneel down beside her and start to rub her back. Things could start to get ugly quick if she wasn't comforted soon, and he didn't want to lose his job- or his life- if so much as a single snowflake erupted from out of nowhere. "You are good enough, Liz! You're intelligent and kind and fair and loyal." She looked up at him with her innocent green eyes full of tears and smiled sadly. "Look, you don't have to tell me what happened, because I know it had to do something with your father, but please don't take it out on yourself. You are good enough, and if your father told you otherwise, he isn't good enough for you. And maybe tomorrow I will teach you how to ride?"

Lizzie's face lit up, "You would let me ride a horse? Even though you would be going against Father's orders?"

Kristoff smiled, but was frowning internally on the inside. He shouldn't have said anything because he was bound to get into trouble. After all, he was lucky to be the stable boy in the castle. Many would kill to at least have a job; everyone would kill to get a job in the castle. He was just lucky that Elsa had some sort of recognition when she and Hans picked from the crowd of people wanting the job. He knew Elsa didn't truly remember him from her ice palace, but there was a confused look in her eyes; almost like she knew but really didn't know who he was. His muscular body from ice harvesting could have also contributed, but either way Elsa had whispered his description into the ear of the unforgiving King, and Hans had also agreed that he was the best choice. He was also told about the Princess' _condition_. Everyone who worked in the castle took an oath to never utter a word about magic or ice powers. Imprisonment and possibly a gruesome death would come to whoever mentioned those words to the Princess or in possible earshot of her.

"Yes, I will teach you how to ride," Kristoff said against his better judgment. Lizzie's eyes lit up and she hugged him, thanking him profusely. He knew he had made the right choice because he felt like he had a debt to repay to Elsa by keeping Anna a secret from her. He also came to love the child, who technically was his niece, and he couldn't bear to see her upset. Working in the castle showed him that even the most privileged of people can still be as miserable as the poorest.

And he also knew that Elsa stayed away from Lizzie in fear that she would hurt her daughter and Hans wasn't the most nurturing father ever. He had heard gossiping from the servants of what had happened on that trip, and his heart went out to that poor little girl. He didn't know which was worse, not having parents at all or having parents that blatantly told you that they wanted a different child.

"Oh, I better go. I have to go! Bye!" Lizzie said pulling away from Kristoff. If she didn't hurry up she would be late for her before dinner bath. She started to run towards the castle and shouted, "Thanks, Kristoff!"

Luckily, she made it up to her room without being spotted by any of her ladies maids or her parents, but as soon as she opened the door, she was met with the furious gaze of Gerda. Lizzie groaned, knowing that Gerda was going to tell her father. If Gerda was getting her ready, it was an important formal dinner; and already arrived late.

Gerda remained quiet as she stripped Lizzie's riding jacket and pants off her body, and practically threw her in the tub. "Princess Elsa, a Princess doesn't run and she certainly is never late! This is the first dinner back home, and you don't have the decency to be on time!" Gerda put soap in her hands and began washing Lizzie's hair frantically as another servant started scrubbing her body with a sponge.

"It's just dinner!" she said. Gerda dumped a bucket of warm clean water on her head and she started choking, since she was not prepared for Gerda to do that. "It's not like anyone important is going to be there!"

Gerda gasped as she started drying the girl with a towel, "You had better watch your tongue, young lady! Your parents are very important people, and you are the heir!"

"Maybe to everyone else, but they are just ordinary people to me, and obviously I'm the most preferable heir," Lizzie mumbled. Gerda didn't hear, since she was too busy trying to find a suitable dress for her to wear. The other servant was too busy braiding her long platinum blonde hair, or didn't think it was her place to say anything.

"This is the one!" Gerda said holding up a dark teal dress that reminded her of Elsa's coronation dress, except it was accented with silver and not purple or black.

Several minutes later Lizzie was dragged to the dining room. She tried to hide her panting from practically running through the halls as she took her seat on her father's left side of the dining room table. She could tell that he was not amused.

Dinner was always a quiet affair. Hans sometimes spoke of politics directed to Elsa or yelled at the servants. Elsa almost always remained quiet, whether it was dinner or not. Lizzie thought of her as the Snow Queen, beautiful and regal; almost like a statue made of ice. But what Lizzie didn't know was her mother was just as fragile and always on the edge of shattering; the nick name suited her well.

Often times, Lizzie was on the edge of her seat trying to hold in all of the comments, facts that she had learned in her lessons, feelings, and achievements from spilling out of her mouth. Unfortunately, she took after Anna, and it was difficult for her not to talk. And sometimes, even if she really tried to bite her tongue to keep from talking, it all came out anyway.

"I've been thinking…" Lizzie started mentally berating herself from blurting that out. Elsa looked up at her with wide eyes, and Hans stopped cutting his meat. "So I've been thinking, and you know I spend a lot of time _just_ thinking," Hans cleared his throat and looked annoyed. "And since my birthday is in a few months I just thought that, well more like what I've been dreaming of for like my whole life… maybe I could finally have a ball."

"Absolutely not," Hans said. Elsa shook her head in agreement.

"But why not? I mean of course we have the room, and perhaps we could invite people with children so I could at least have someone to talk to,"

"We just can't, Lizzie! Besides, you can talk to the servants any time you wish to," he said going back to cutting his food. Elsa looked incredibly sad as Lizzie got upset and mad.

"But why have a ballroom with no balls?" she said exasperated. "Why can't the gates be opened for just one day?"

"Elsa, I am not having this discussion with you and this conversation will be dropped immediately," Hans said.

Lizzie stood up, and slammed her gloved fist on the table. "What did I ever do to you?! And stop calling me Elsa!" The poor girl ran out of the dining room with tears falling down her cheeks, before Hans had the time to punish her.

"That could have been handled better," Elsa said standing up. This whole thing sadly reminded her of a similar fight she had with Anna at her coronation.

Hans stood up as well and put his arms around her waist, "She needs a good dose of reality, and that's something that would have saved Anna." Elsa tensed up at the mention of her beloved little sister. "But, of course, you already know that."

O.o.O

**Question:** Should Lizzie have a little sister? Part of me says yes, but the other part says both Hans and Elsa would only want one child because of their relationship with their siblings. Please Review an answer!

Also, was Hans actually upset at the fact he didn't have a son or was he just trying to defend Lizzie? He definitely is a possessive little rat. Tell me what you think about it!


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa found herself thinking of Anna at every waking moment of the day, ever since Lizzie had learned to talk. Her daughter's personality had been almost identical to Anna's cheery disposition, and her voice sounded similar to Anna's, also. Sometimes, Elsa wished Lizzie looked like Anna, but she decided it would have been too painful. Instead, Lizzie looked remarkably similar to her: pale skin, long platinum blonde hair, and a dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks. She even inherited her disastrous powers.

However, her eyes belonged to Hans. While they were the exact shade of green, Hans' were cold and hardened from his childhood. Lizzie's eyes sparkled with childish innocence, much like Anna's did before she disappeared. Elsa was fascinated by how similar they were, but how different they were at the same time.

It was still quite odd for Elsa to say that she had a child. She had always assumed Anna or one of Anna's children would inherit the kingdom when she was gone. She had certainly never wanted someone with ice powers, like herself, to take the crown. It was even more peculiar that she was married to Hans, Anna's former fiancé, and everything had been working out between them- sort of. Not really. In all honesty, everything was exactly the same way it was before. Elsa just didn't try to fight with him any longer. Perhaps, she cared about Hans in a way, but that was mainly because she had become dependent on him, and they shared a bond through Lizzie.

Elsa still loved Anna more than anything else in the world, but her daughter started to hold an even bigger place in her heart than Anna did. But she was terrified to love her. Everyone she had loved had died, and she wouldn't allow one slip up kill her only baby. She barely survived by causing Anna's death, and if she killed Lizzie she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Sadly, Elsa walked through the corridors lost in her own thoughts. It was troubling to essentially have nothing to do all day, even though she was supposed to be the ruling monarch. As she rounded the corner, she was about to head for her bedchamber, but stopped in front of her old white, snowflake patterned door that was slightly ajar. Lizzie was playing the piano and singing to herself. Elsa paused, and listened, peeking into the room.

Lizzie sighed as she started playing a different tune. Elsa didn't recognize the melody as Lizzie began to sing:

"_7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_

_Start on getting ready and wash until I'm all clean_

_Recite our constitution, practice French, smile and shine up_

_Recite it again, and by then it's like 10:15._

_And so I'll read a book_

_Or maybe two or three_

_I'll add a few new words to my language gallery_

_I'll play piano and sing_

_Show up for tea and basically_

_Just wonder when will my life begin."_

Lizzie abandoned the piano and began to dance and act out the words as Elsa stood frozen by the door with a look of horror on her face. Was this what Anna did when she refused to play with her?

"_Then after lunch it's etiquette and horse grooming_

_Ballroom dancing, a bit of ballet, and chess_

_Mathematics, grammar, science, and writing_

_Then I'll daydream, maybe sketch, look out the window,_

_Try on a dress!_

She threw a newly made dress onto the floor, and grabbed a few of her economics books, flipping rapidly through the pages. Pages of drawings rained down to the floor as her sketch book was flung into a wall.

_And I'll reread the books,_

_If I have time to spare._

_Learn about a new tax or trade,_

_There's always one somewhere._

_Then the maids will come,_

_and brush and brush my hair_

_Always reminding me that I'm the only heir."_

Lizzie jumped on her bed and sang to the ceiling, abandoning her silver hairbrush. Elsa was causing the hallway walls to freeze, but she didn't notice, due to the feeling of overwhelming sadness. Anna was always one to sing about her feelings, it had just never hit her that maybe she was so bored she had to act out her songs.

"_And I'll keep wonderin' _

_And wonderin' and wonderin'_

_When will my life begin?"_

Lizzie got up and walked to the large triangular window, and kneeled on the purple cushions in front of it. She looked out into the vast forest covered in layers of snow as big puffy snowflakes fell down from the sky. She touched her gloved hand to the glass, imagining that she could catch some in her hands. She closed her eyes and it felt like something cold and wet appeared inside her gloves. She sighed at her overactive imagination; the window was probably getting colder as it started snowing harder outside, but the cold never bothered her anyway.

When Elsa noticed the freezing walls, she began panicking that her daughter would come out of the room and see. Several maids that were flitting around noticed the Queen's mess and got to work trying to silently scrape the ice on the walls as Elsa ran to her bedchamber, with icy tears frozen to her cheeks. They would all be out of a job if Lizzie was to notice.

"_Tomorrow night the stars will appear_

_Just like they do every night of each year_

_What is it like to live in a kingdom where you're loved?_

_Some place where I don't always have to be gloved."_

O.o.O

"She's unhappy," Elsa said quietly to Hans as she sipped her tea in his study. He looked up from the letter he was reading, frowning, partially from the letter and partially at Elsa's comment.

"Of course she is happy, Elsa. I've made sure to give her extra time in the stables this week after her little outburst with the party, even though she needed to be punished," He said. "I also have gotten a new tiara for her, and it will be arriving from the Southern Isles shortly."

"She was singing like Anna used to do when she was not content with life," she said setting her teacup on the saucer. She didn't think Lizzie wanted a new tiara, but didn't question it.

"Anna was a silly little thing, Elsa. Of course, people sing about sad things every now and then. Besides, do you know how hard I've worked to keep her happy, Elsa? I've passed up several opportunities for her happiness and spent millions on her. I have worked quite a bit more than you have," he said causing her to flinch and look away.

Elsa didn't say another word on the topic. Perhaps that was why Hans always made some sort of accusing comment to her. It killed her to know that all of his abusive remarks were true.

"You know we have been rejecting marriage arrangements and betrothals since her birth, which could have given us more trading partners. And speaking of that, I just got one from the Northern Isles today offering their seventh in line son. Are they really that daft to think that I would allow my first in line daughter to marry any Prince more than third in line for their own thrown?" Hans said chuckling a bit to himself. Lizzie was only going to get the best.

Elsa shook her head and gathered some courage, "You were thirteenth in line, and had to blackmail me into marrying you! How do you know that boy isn't the sweetest, most caring person, and you won't allow her to marry him because he is too far down the line of succession?"

Hans didn't seem fazed with her comment, and he ended up smirking in amusement. Elsa was taken aback, thinking he would start yelling or become angry with her. "Oh, Elsa, and that is precisely the reason why I won't let her marry someone that far down the line. You see, most royal sons are bloodthirsty for a throne of their own because there are hardly any first in line females. When there is a first in line Princess, they all swarm like bees to honey to win her hand any way they can. And that is precisely why I won't let her because I don't want her to marry someone like me. Which is why I think I am going to tell Queen Victoria of England that I am interested in her request of betrothing Lizzie with Prince Alfred."


End file.
